Chuck VS The Future
by brotowski
Summary: "This is a bad idea," the small voice squeaked in the dark. Her pudgy hands gripped the flashlight in place as the elder man next to her tied knots in her bed sheets. Future verse.


**AN: Wow, I don't know where this came from, and I don't know if I should apologize for it or not. But here, take the first of what I hope are the many Chuck fics I plan to write. I do not own Chuck, nor do I own any of the show's heartbreaking characters. **

* * *

A zipper sounded as fluid movements filled the small room.

"This is a bad idea," the small voice squeaked in the dark. Her pudgy hands gripped the flashlight in place as the elder man next to her tied knots in her bed sheets.

"Well, we can't stay here," He whispered back from where he sat against the rough carpeted floor.

He could see the reflection of her big round blue eyes in the moonlight that loomed in from the window that sat above them. "I'm uncommfatable with this plan." She replied back. Her mispronunciation would go on record as a slur from excitement, nothing more nothing less.

"Plan? What plan?" He asked, his tone matching the intensity of the situation. "This is survival."

The flashlight shook in her hands.

Suddenly there were footsteps echoing down the far hallway, and without even the slightest of hesitation, a knock pounded at the door. "That's her!" The man mumbled harshly under her breath.

The girl's jaw fell open as she squealed, "We've been _compromise-ed_!"

"I'm a ghost!" The man wailed beside her, quick to stretch out his long legs and jump up and out the window, ducking behind the sill for protection.

"Nooo!" She yelped, "You can't leave me like this, you can't do this to me, da-" the opening of the door and the light switch being hit cut off her hushed words.

There, in the doorway, stood all five foot nine of the possible villain before them. Her blonde hair trickled down her shoulders as she surveyed the scene before her.

With one hand placed firmly on her hip, she furrowed her brows and asked, "Chuck, what are you two doing?"

The young girl was quick to offer an explanation, standing shakily on both of her bare feet. "We're escaping!"

"From your own house?" Sarah asked back.

Defeated, Chuck's shoulders fell from where he hid outside. "You're not supposed to tell her the plan!"

The young curly headed brunette's eyes widened for only so a second before she turned around only slightly and muttered a hushed, "Oops. Sorry, daddy." She then turned back to her mother who was still waiting for some kind of explanation, "We're super secret spies, momma! Jus' like Jameson Bond!"

"_James_ Bond," Chuck once again corrected from outside.

Sarah, amused by the scene before her, continued on, "Uh huh, and what exactly is the mission here, team?"

The young girl picked up the walkie-talkie that had been discarded on the floor. Lifting it to her lips she then made a crackling static noise into it, "Agent Dad," she whispered into it, "are we allowed to tell her about the super secret mission?" there was a moment of silence before she finally remembered to finish with, "Over!"

Chuck returned the cackling static noise from outside before whispering back, "You do what you think is best, Agent Princess Purple Unicorn Wookiee, over."

The girl stood frozen for a second, obviously mulling over her options. "Okay," she said finally. "I'll tell you. Butcha gots to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not our arch nem-ee-sus the Evil Doctor Morgan of the Future!"

Sarah stepped forward, and then crouched down on one knee before her daughter. "I wouldn't dream of it, Agent."

The girl's eyes lit up as her mother joined in on the game. "Kay, our mission is called operation I-C-E cream," she said clearly spelling out the first word so that her mother wouldn't get too confused. "And our objectshive- no, objective… is to…" she paused, trying to find the words to best explain the situation at hand. "Um…"

Chuck then took that as his cue to stand up from outside and look in on his two lovely ladies, "Our objective is to get…" he paused for dramatic effect before completely putting on a serious face and stating the words, "Ice cream."

The little girl jumped up and down with excitement. "Are you in, Agent Mommy?"

"We'll come up with a better codename if you join us, m'lady." Chuck offered, from where he stood outside the window.

Sarah smiled, raising her eyebrows up at her husband. "Of course I'm in." She said with a smirk. "But only if Agent Purple Princess Woo-" she was cut off mid-sentence by her daughter and Chuck both correcting her at the same time.

"Agent Princess Purple Unicorn Wookiee!"

"I'm sorry. But only if Agent _Princess Purple Unicorn Wookiee_," Sarah replied back with a grin, "actually puts some shoes on before we go."

* * *

**End Note: The dialogue parallels between Chuck and his daughter and Morgan and Chuck in the Pilot were on purpose. **


End file.
